


Before The Storm

by Ava_Writes_Alot, VitoluiL



Series: Never Enough For Me [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Azel/Lachesis chapter 1, Brigid/Holyn chapter 3, Claud/Erinys chapter 4, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lewyn/Tailtiu chapter 2, Other characters and ships will be added as I post more chapters, Sylvia/Dew Chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoluiL/pseuds/VitoluiL
Summary: First comes a blessing of all that you've dreamed. But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings(A bunch of conversations/drabbles from the Never Be Enough universe. Because why not)
Relationships: Azelle/Raquesis | Lachesis, Brigid/Holyn | Chulainn, Claud/Ferry | Erinys, Levn | Lewyn/Tiltyu | Tailtiu, Silvia/Dew (Fire Emblem)
Series: Never Enough For Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793434
Kudos: 4





	1. Azel/Lachesis - Chapter 4 and 5 conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here is a stupid thing I'm doing because I was bored. I hope you like it.

**Lachesis and Azel (Chapter 4)**

Lachesis: Azel!

Azel: Oh, uh, Lachesis! Do you need anything?

Lachesis: Don’t try to lie to me. You’re overworking yourself again, aren’t you? Ever since you’ve gotten a horse, you’ve been desperate to learn how to use a sword. To be like the other knights in the army like Noish or Beowulf. But you’re not like them.

Azel: I-I mean, I feel that my magic won’t be enough, I want to be a bit more flexible like everyone else. I mean, look at you, you’re capable of using pretty much anything with the proper training. 

Lachesis: That is true. But you’re overworking yourself even so, Silesse’s Pegasus knights are dangerous. If you tire yourself out you won’t be able to help fight! That’s why I wanted to give you this. 

Azel: This is...Lach is this…?

Lachesis: Yes, it’s a flame sword. 

Azel: But, how did you find this? Magic swords like these are really hard to come by

Lachesis: I found it back in Agustria. I’ve just been having it around for when I’ll need it, but I think you might be better off with it. 

Azel: Well, thank you Lach. I’ll do my best to use this.

* * *

**Lachesis and Azel (Chapter 5)**

Azel: Lachesis! What are you still doing here? You’re supposed to head to Leonster!

Lachesis: I’m not going yet, I must wait until this war is all said and done. 

Azel: But I need you to go! I don’t want you to die on me!

Lachesis: I’ll be alright! I promise you, Azel!

Azel: Where’s Dia? Is he alright? 

Lachesis: He’s with Edain in Phinora, I’ll come back for him once this is all over. 

Azel: ...Alright then…

Lachesis: What’s wrong? 

Azel: As we’re nearing Velthomer...the burning feeling in my stomach is growing stronger…

Lachesis: Ah...it’s about your brother right? 

Azel: Yeah...I’m scared that when I see him again...he will no longer be my brother...he’ll be...someone different.

Lachesis: You’ve been worried about your brother since we’ve met, right? Yeah...it must be tough to think about. 

Azel: Mhm…

Lachesis: Well, don’t worry about it too much okay Azel? 

Azel: I’ll try, but promise me one thing. 

Lachesis: Yeah? 

Azel: If I die during this battle...if I’m not able to make it out alive...I want you to run. I want you to live on.

Lachesis: I...then I will...no matter what…

Azel: Thank you, Lach. You’ve made me the happiest man alive. 


	2. Lewyn/Tailtiu - Chapter 4 and 5 conversations

**Lewyn and Tailtiu (Chapter 4)**

Tailtiu: Hey Lewyn!!

Lewyn: Ah! Hey Tailtiu.

Tailtiu: Are you doing alright?

Lewyn: Yeah...sure.

Tailtiu: I don’t believe you. You look like you’re worried about something. 

Lewyn: Well, yeah, sorta. Hey, Tailtiu, have you seen a dancer and a pegasus knight recently. 

Tailtiu: Oh! Erinys and Sylvia? Yeah, I think they were arguing over you or something, it was too boring for me to really listen to ‘em so I just didn’t pay much attention. 

Lewyn: Hmm, so they’re doing it again? Ugh...the nerve of them. 

Tailtiu: Yeah…

Lewyn: Hey, Tailtiu, mind if I tell you something? 

Tailtiu: Of course!! 

Lewyn: Thanks for, you know, being nice to me and all. And like, not yearning for my affections all the time. 

Tailtiu: Awww that’s sweet!! I’m honestly glad you’re not a grumpy old man to me hee hee!

Lewyn: What? I’m not- Tailtiu, come back!!

* * *

**Lewyn and Tailtiu (Chapter 5)**

Lewyn: Tailty! Why are you still here? You should be in Silesse!

Tailtiu: I’m not leaving you Lewyn! I’m scared you’ll die! And I don’t want to lose you!

Lewyn: I’m not going to die, that’s the last thing I want to do. I’m more worried about you! After all, you’re expecting a baby, do you really want to die and leave Arthur alone like that? 

Tailtiu: N-No but-

Lewyn: Then leave! I don’t want you out on the battlefield when you’re carrying Tinni! On top of that, you have Arthur to worry about as well! Go to Silesse, Tailty! You will be safe there, I’ll come back for you when this is over!

Tailtiu: I trust you, dear...please, don’t leave us alone…

Lewyn: I wont...I promise. You’re the best thing that has happened to me! I love you!


	3. Brigid/Holyn - Chapter 5 conversation

**Brigid and Holyn(Chapter 5)**

Brigid: We’re nearing the end, Holyn. I hope everything will go well.

Holyn: Yeah, that way we can spend more time with little Faval. Just before we headed out he wouldn’t stop clinging to me. 

Brigid: Heh, poor Faval...I wish we weren’t so caught up in war. At least once this is all over, we’ll both go to Isaach...together. Maybe now I can finally live a full life.

Holyn: Don’t worry Brigid, I can make sure that you’ll live a good life, with me and our son. It will be perfect.

Brigid: I look forward to it...maybe we can build a family, I can’t bear to see Faval all alone, he needs a little sibling to play with, to watch over, to protect. 

Holyn: I’m sure he’d be overjoyed. 

Brigid: He will, so, let’s finish this, Holyn. The end is near. 

Holyn: Of course, Brigid.

Brigid: Oh, Holyn, I never remembered what I was like before, now, I feel as though my life will be complete. Thank you for being with me...


	4. Claud/Erinys - Chapter 5 Conversation

**Claud and Erinys (Chapter 5)**

Erinys: We’re nearing the end, Father Claud. 

Claud: Yes...we are. 

Erinys: Finally, after so long, we can go to Edda together. Raise Ced and Fee. Live a happy life. Wouldn’t you like that? 

Claud: ...I would...but...I can’t. 

Erinys: Father Claud? What do you mean? 

Claud: After I left the Bragi Tower… I had a vision…I saw that this battle would be the last one for me.... I won’t be able to go with you, Erinys. You should go back to Silesse, and see Ced and Fee...

Erinys: But...I…

Claud: I’m sorry I wasn’t being truthful to you...you were just so happy and…

Erinys: N-No! I can’t lose you! Not when I’ve already lost my sister!

Claud: I’ll still be there with you...but only in spirit. Go see Ced and Fee, Erinys, watch over them for me where I cannot. 

Erinys: ...Not yet...if you’re going to die...then...I’ll stay with you until the very end! 

Claud: I suppose that’s something I cannot stop. Very well, Erinys. Thank you for everything you’ve done.


	5. Sylvia/Dew - Chapter 5 Conversation

**Dew and Sylvia (Chapter 5)**

Dew: Hey...Sylvia...how are you holdin’ up? 

Sylvia: Hm? Oh! Dew! I’m getting by fine. At least I think. 

Dew: …

Sylvia: Dew? Is everything alright, you look awfully pale? 

Dew: ...Well...I’m gettin awfully scared...I feel like I should stop fighting...besides, it’s not like Lord Sigurd needs me around anymore. So I...kinda want to just stay with you, watch over Little Lene, you know? Sorry if I’m being too much for ya.

Sylvia: Hey, Dew, you don’t need to worry about nothin’! Of course you can stay with me, after all, we don’t want Lene to be left alone! 

Dew: You’re right. But...I’m getting this strange feeling…

Sylvia: You’re feelin it too? I guess I ain’t surprised, everybody’s been feelin like this. 

Dew: Y-Yeah...so...I just wanted to tell you that, I love ya Sylvia! You’ve made me so happy!

Sylvia: Really? I love you too! I promise you, I’ll be alive for ya! 

Dew: Thank you, Sylvia! I will do the same, for you, and our daughter, Lene!


End file.
